koeifandomcom-20200223-history
Vailaila and Vialiali
Vailaila and Vialiali (ヴァイライラ・ヴィアリアリ) are reoccurring non-playable characters in Zill O'll. Depending on the scenario, they may act as minor allies or foes for the protagonist. The protagonist may choose to recruit the sisters into his/her party in the revamp, Zill O'll ~infinite~. Vailaila is considered the fastest spy of their group and is nicknamed the "Emerald Vixen" (雌狐のエメラルド) in the original game. She is instead called the "Sapphire Vixen" (雌狐のサファイア) in the revamps. Vialiali is reputed as the "Ruby Vixen" (雌狐のルビー) as an ode to her physical might. They are 17 years old at the start of the game. Role in Games The twins are Zelashell's younger sisters. Like their brother, they have been trained since childbirth to be spies and assassins for Dyneskal nobility. The family deserted their kingdom and eventually served Rostorl. The twins are considered the most reliable of the Queen Consort's spies, especially after Flint's demise. Whether they are helping their brother or by themselves, the twins frequently sabotage Rostorl's competitors, Liberdam and Ancient, or act as their master's messengers. In between their jobs, they hunt and exterminate demons beside their brother. The protagonist's chosen affiliation decides whether they are friends or foes throughout the story. If he/she sides with Rostorl, they can see the twins reporting the Queen of Darkness (Tiana/Atleia) and Lemghon's disappearance to Xenetes. infinite includes the option to recruit the twins depending on the protagonist's gender. If the player has created a hero, the protagonist can happen to witness the twins exterminating a being from the underworld, a Death Gigas. Vialaili notices him watching and calls out to him as her brother. Their interactions reveal that they mysteriously do not remember Zelashell but they are nostalgic for a brother figure. Upon realizing that the hero means no harm by visiting them, the twins believe that the hero is actually their long lost brother. The twins join him in his adventures once the Queen Consort is usurped and they are convinced of his kind nature. If the protagonist is female, the player can witness Zelashell's fate. The twins pause their normal activities and request for her help. The twins have noticed their brother being distant with them and worry for his well being. Since the twins are busy with their respective duties, they ask the heroine to look after their brother on their behalf. Should the player successfully complete these chain of events, the twins will join the heroine. Due to the effects of the Sword of Nihil, the twins will think they have always been traveling together with her. Vialaili instinctively calls the heroine her brother, but she promptly corrects herself due to the protagonist's gender. Alternatively, female protagonists can recruit them by purposely negating Zelashell's events. She needs to kill the undead dragon, Elazul, before Rostorl's fall. As the twins wait within Rostorl's pub in the slums to hear the heroine's uneventful reports, they thank her for caring for their brother and gradually consider her to be close like family. After seven repeated visits, the twins will mysteriously complain to the heroine for leaving them behind. They believe they are reforming their party and join instantly. As per the sword's power, their memories regarding Zelashell are entirely erased in either scenario. They believe they have always been raised together and fled the assassins by themselves. Instead of protecting Rostorl at its main castle for their brother's sake, the twins believe they fought beside Xenetes during the wars with Dyneskal. They feel they are searching for something, but they don't remember what exactly they seek. Vailaila and Vialiali share their endings with a male protagonist, which has the trio sharing a happy family moment in the new earned peace. Based on the wording of their dialogue, it's implied that the twins have personally accepted that the hero is not their real brother. However, their affections and loyalty towards him due to their adventures remains unchanged, as the twins follow the hero on his journey. In their individual endings, the hero/heroine may choose to accompany one of the twins in their desire to find the missing piece of their hearts. During the shared ending with the entire playable cast, the twins are with the group of women too embarrassed to approach the protagonist directly. The twins have used their intelligence gathering to predict the protagonist's path and guided the other women to the most ideal location to meet him/her. If they reunite with the protagonist, both sisters wish to forever serve under him/her. Personality Vailaila is a calm and level headed woman. Mature and conservative in her duties, she rarely breaks her composure or expresses her emotions. Focusing on the completing her tasks with punctuality, she appears to be a lifeless stoic. If she sees her sister slacking, Vailaila will patronize her to correct her behavior. Vialiali is a cheerful and lively contrast to her twin. When compared to her sterner siblings, Vialaili is intrepid yet childish with her many tantrums. Gifted with a mind without restraint, she freely expresses her emotions and avoids brooding too much. She is embarrassed if she is caught slipping into her childhood habits, a couple of which includes crying if she fails or losing her composure when on duty. Both siblings are especially devoted to their older brother. They think the world of Zelashell and love to be treasured by him. Vailaila drops her otherwise cold countenance beside him and Vialiali clings to his praise. The twins try to formerly address him as "Brother" (お兄さん, onii-san or 兄さん, nii-san) before other people, but they deepen their affections for him in private. Vailaila addresses him with the highest respect (お兄様, onii-sama) while Vialiali slips into her bubbly name from their past, "Big Brother" (お兄ちゃん, onii-chan). When they lose their brother, they feel an inexplicable sorrow and find it difficult to deal with the void alone. Although their respect and admiration for Zelashell are subconsciously transferred to the male protagonist, they are additionally grateful when he answers their unabashed faithfulness in kind and never considered abandoning them. Fighting Style Both twins excel in speed and dealing critical hits, yet are frail against magical ailments and attacks. Vailaila is slightly faster than her younger twin, and Vialiali is the stronger of the two. If the player doesn't have any agile fighters in their party, they might want to consider recruiting them. __NOWYSIWYG__ Category:Zill O'll Characters